Mishap
by bluemetal567
Summary: Reese's misfortune in the ED. (With a sprinkle of Reese/Halstead mentorship? friendship? idk he looks out for his people ok)


HI! So I've been impatient, no new episode last week. My depravity led to this. I'm Reese's #1 fan so obviously this would be about Reese. It's just something quick I whipped after finishing my assignment. Disclaimer: I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING FICTION. Also, my first language is not English. So I do apologise for the grammar mistakes and what not. I just really like Reese and I want more of her. In any form. TV, Fanfic, Edits.

Anyway. Thx for reading and see ya.

* * *

It had been a slow day in Chicago Med. Dr Charles was busy with a patient and Reese was catching up on paperwork in the Psych Ward when her pager beeped. She took it out and saw the ED number.

Sarah made her way down and was instantly thrusted into chaos. Apparently there was a terrible accident involving 4 cars. She saw Dr Choi in yellow scrubs, following a gurney inside the elevator.

"Incoming, last victim. Dr Manning, that's yours. Go to Trauma 4."

"Got it, Maggie."

Sarah looked around. It has been nearly 3 months since she left, but she missed it. The pace, the mania.

She made her way to front desk.

"Maggie, I was paged?"

"Yes. Suit in Trauma 1," She handed an iPad to Reese, "Dr Halstead's patient. Broken ankle, waiting for ortho. The guy's been having hallucinations, then he'd zone in and out for 10 minutes at times."

Reese looked at the patient's profile. Joel McBride. 37.

"Hm. Okay, I'll take a look."

* * *

Reese slid the door open and saw a man sitting calmly on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Dr Reese."

He didn't acknowledge her greeting, he didn't even look at her.

She moved closer to the bed "Um, I heard you have a broken ankle. How did that happen?"

No answer. The patient simply looked lost in his own world.

"Joel?"

At the sound of his name, Joel finally looked at her.

"I'm Dr Reese. Can you tell me what happened?"

He started mumbling words under his breath. Okay, this was a harder case than she thought. Sarah stuck her head out of the room and called to Maggie.

"Can you page Dr Charles to come down?" Maggie gave her a thumbs up.

When she looked back, the patient was curled on his side, still mumbling. She brought a hand to his shoulder. "Mr McBride, are you expe-.."

Suddenly Reese was roughly pulled forward. "Hey!"

The patients' hands were on her throat, cutting her airways. Her eyes widen with panic as she struggled to move away. She clawed at his hands uselessly as they thrashed on the bed. Reese mustered all the strength she had and used her body to push him away.

Joel tipped away from her, causing them both to fall off the bed and hit the medicine cabinet. As soon as his grip loosened, she started screaming from help.

"Reese, what happe.." Dr Halstead looked in shock at the scene in front of him and rushed in. He grabbed the patient and tried to pull him away. "I need some help here! Now! Get security!" A flurry of nurses and doctors came in and successfully separated the two.

Dr Halstead wrestled the patient and managed to pin him down. Joel breathed hard against the weight on top of him.

"April, I need Haldol and Lorazepam now!" As Will administered the medication, 2 security guards arrived.

"Get this patient on the bed and restrain him. One of you, stay here until i come back."

Maggie stood by Reese outside the room. She was rubbing her back, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Dr Halstead walked over to the two women. "Reese, with me." She followed him as they headed to the doctors lounge.

* * *

Sarah sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees and palms on her forehead. Her chest felt tight and she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing.

Will crouched in front of her. "Okay, look at me," She nodded but kept her eyes closed.

"Sarah. Open your eyes and look at me." His voice firm yet gentle.

"Good. Now, breathe slowly. Follow me. In," He inhaled deeply "and out." She followed his instructions and they repeated the exercise for 5 minutes.

Dr Halstead took out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs.

"Okay?"

Reese cleared her throat. "Yeah," She winced at the sound of her scratchy voice.

The older doctor pressed his lips together. "I'm just gonna check, make sure there aren't any other injuries." Will used his penlight and examined her eyes. Satisfied, he moved to her head, checking for any unsuspected head wounds.

"Well, physically you look okay. Dr Charles is going to have a field day with you after though."

Will sighed. "Goddamn ED."

She gave him a small smile.


End file.
